Rwbyverse
by Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015
Summary: The newbies of Beacon as well as the people they know get to watch other outcomes of their selves.


**Welcome my loyal Follower to RWBYverse Were I bring Team RWBY and JNPR with Jaune as well as other Rwby characters to see their Omniverse Some will be Idea that I'll do other one-shot of the stories I have done.**

 **Disclaimer I Don't not own any of the Characters nor do I own the fan created stories that they inspired only my own my Stories and my OC's.**

Chapter 1: Hunters entraining meet The Guardian of Metal and Secrets and a Trainer of Heroes

rrIt was a beautiful day at Hogwarts home of Wizardry and Witchcraft wait sorry I mean Beacon Academy home of Huntsmen and Huntress. It's been a day scent the Cardin incident and team JNPR and RWBY they wore done with their homework and training and where now going to relax with a nice game of Remnant Battle Clans Wars, A video Game that takes eight or more players. Jaune Arc the team leader of Team JNPR is a blonde hair 17 year old boy with sapphire blue eyes fair skin wearing a black hoody with grey cartoonish bunny on the front but it was covered by his white armor chest plate, as well as shoulder plate, a pair of brown gloves, a pair of jeans and black tennis shoes on his side is a simple longsword with a gold guard and a blue grip handle it is sheathed in a white classable shield. Walking next to him is Ruby Rose team leader of team RWBY she is a 15 year old girl and has dark red hair with crimson highlight she is wearing a red hooded cape with sliver cross pin, a black & red gothic Lolita dress black stocking and boots, Her weapon was place behind her cape on her ammo belt.

The only thing differences between his team and hers is Jaune is the only male member in Team JNPR which has three girl Nora Valkyrie an orange hair girl with aqua green eyes she is wearing a pink, black, and white jacket and a pink skirt. along with her best friend Lilly Ren as known as Ren who has long raven hair tied in a pony tail with a magenta eyes, and a magenta highlight on her left bang she is wearing a green, black, and gold Easter blouse, a pair of creamy white pants that goes up to her shin, and black slipper shoes, and the four time champion winner of the mistral tournament. Known as the Victory Girl or the goddess of Victory she has red crimson long waist-length hair a pair of bright emerald green eyes and fair skin She is the last member of her team She is wearing a brown corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. an elastic black A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She also has a red ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt and bronze armored boots and on her head is a golden head piece. On her back is her meca shift rifle that can turn into a short sword and spear named Milo, she also has a shield named Akouo.

In Ruby's team their her partner Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and her older Sister Yang Xiao Long.

Weiss has a pale skinned Snow white long hair that has in a bun pined with an icicle shaped tiara, Her eyes are that of a Icey blue color. She has a crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye.

She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest. She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back. Her weapon is a dust revolver reaper.

Blake is a fair skinned young lady with amber eyes and long black hair. She wears a black ribbon is tied in a large bow on the top of her head, which covers for her Faunus heritage and disguises her black cat ears. She wears a purple eyeshadow makeup in catseye style. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the YKK logo of the real-life Japanese zipper manufacturer. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair. Her Weapon is a Katana that can turn into gun and be use as a kusarigama with the uses of her ribbon, Shafted in a black cleaver

Yang is a fair-skinned young girl with lilac eyes but when enraged, her eyes turn red. She has bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. She has a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black. She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A purplish-gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit. on her wrist are a pair of golden yellow bracelets that can transform into shotgun gauntlets.

Then suddenly the longsword Started glow and the winds started to pick up around the two team of first years.

"What's happening with your Sword Jaune!" Ruby shouted over the longsword that was creating so much wind it also made a roaring sound of a beast on the hunted. Everyone looked at the Sky that was changing from dark black storm clowns to crimson red clowns like the color of blood the was shooting black lighting with a white outline, Then a Portal Appear underneath the two team but Little did they knew portal appear underneath other people the group known and will know in the future.

No one knowing what was going on no one but a scented orange hair girl the group of 13 teenagers and 6 adults and one little adorable black and white corgi slide down a tonal of energy.

 **[At the end of the portal slide.]**

The portal open up at a fancy looking living room an as soon the portal opened everyone that got sucked in fell out Jaune being the unlucky one that he was the first one to get out he was the one at the bottom of the pile of people and for the chair of top a corgi truly a Ice-cream sundae of pain and today it is Sunday.

"Who every chin, knee, or elbow please get off your on my spelean," Jaune said in pain.

"So where are we," A snow white hair woman who is wearing a higher up Atlas military uniform.

One of the room's doors open up showing a golden orange bright light. "Okay that door open I doubt any of the other doors will," said a dark skin women with Tigers marking and ears and amber eyes. Wearing a black top with detachable sleeves and black baggy pant along with a red robs. The two then notice each other, and jumped at opposite sides.

"Winter Schnee," The tiger Faunus sneered.

"Sienna Khan," Winter glared back.

As soon as the two were about to fight Jaune that stood in front of them. "Hey knock it off you two the last thing we need is to fight, Right now who ever brought us here is probole through that door," Jaune said.

"Jaune right nothing good will come out of this by fighting," Said a brown hair bunny girl short, wearing a long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown shorts with golden detail and black leggings. She wears a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt, and her heel and toe are likewise protected.

When sienna looked at Jaune she blushed at seeing his handsome face. She ten turn around hiding her red face. "F-fine I Sienna Khan will aloud a temporary trues as soon for now," she said with a stutter and a even redder face. She then as Blake who was trying to hide from her sight. "Correct me if I'm wrong but are you Ghira's Daughter and why are you hiding your Faunus ears," Sienna said getting everyone look at Blake in surprise, well everyone but Jaune. "That's right Blake was a member of the White fang when she was younger," Wait what how did you known this," Blake said in shocked.

"You don't remember me I was a small back than and I wanted to see the protest and show my support I bought a bunch flowers and gave to the leader of that protest and gave the last bunch to one..."

"Small cat Faunus," Blake said remembering a little blonde boy.

"Wait Blake was part of the White Fang," Weiss said.

"Well not anymore," said a Faunus girl with messy short blond hair she has bronze tan skin and blue ocean eyes. a white open button shirt a bikini with a flame design that covers her D cup breast, a pair of short-shorts a white belt, Red Armor Gauntlets and Kneehigh boots her and two shotgun nunchakus. Next to her is a girl with long blue hair in twin tails hair style she has dark skin complexation and has electric blue eyes, she is wearing a red jacket over a white button up shirt tied with a black tie around her neck and a pair of tight skinny jeans and black boots. her weapon is a dust pols rife that can transform into a Quan Due.

"Blake the White Fang doesn't who you are it is your choses that make person you are today," Jaune said as he hug the Faunus member of team RWBY and made some of the female member Jealous.

"That was really nice can we get on with this already," said a man with black hair, red eyes, a five O'clock shadow facial hair and fair skin. wearing a grey shirt, a pair of black jeans, a pair of black and red cape on his right side his weapon of choses a giant sword. He was then given what he calls a Rosetackal from his Niece Ruby Rose.

"Uncle Qrow did you miss me," Ruby said giving him her cute face.

"Nope, and Beside what ever could behind those can be that bad right," He said

"I'm Penny," Said a short, rather curly orange hair with a small ashore on top that came down to her chin, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She also had bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wore a whitish-gray old-fashioned blouse with short gray feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings.

After when everyone calm down they went throw the door.

 **[pass the open door]**

The group where shocked seeing to see that they where in a Lava Cave and on a platform and at the dissents their were giant demonic looking blacksmith.

"The firry pits of hell never cross my mind," Qrow said in disbelief.

 _ **[Hahahahaha hahahaha]**_ The group then heard long manacle laughter and a Jet stream of lava. Everyone got ready but Nora hided behind Yang. Lava landed right in front of them turning into a stone pillar about the size of a of a human adult man.

The pillar then explode sending ashes and stone chunks everywhere. Revealing a man is wearing something dark red biker vest that has a demonic red fox head that looks hunger behind it's head four pair of wings a dark blue hood with rip up sleeve on his wrist is a leather stringing wristband with Irish charms, a pair of black leather fingerless, a black pair of jeans, and brown boots. The man reached for his hood to remove it when he turn around. "Will It about Fuckin Time," the man said He has long wild hot nova orange hair. a lean build, and aquamarine eyes. He then went over to Jaune and smile. "I was hoping Crocea Mors would choose someone that like Jonathan still got some Grimm blood on the blade but I'm a feared that's how the world works I suppose," he said examining the blade.

"What did you mean like Grate Grandpa I'm nothing like him, He was smart and brave," Jaune

"Ha, Smart and Brave Jonna Ha just think that young Jonna doing something smart in his life before he met me just put a smile on my face. That man went to Beacon because of a girl he was crushing is into hunters so he go a whole of fake papers to get in but lucky I saw him an thought hey Idiot Help this Stupid baster out before he Kills himself with some faulty armor and sword so I did I brought him here and train him and gave him Crocea Mors and new armor and Told him that the girl he had huge crush on was a total slutty bitch who by the way died several years later cause of several STD when she got older, a tell him to fine a girl who not a fangirl slut who looking fore a one night stand and so he did next thing I known in a couple of years after the grate war I get invited to his to be his father figure after his dad died. What I really saying Jaune your the fuckin spitting imaged of Jonna," The man said. "I mean you did take fake paper to get in Beacon but did Ozpin care naaa, because Johnny we see grate thing in your future."

"Who are you," Jaune said.

"Me no one special but I do go buy mean names and tittle Some call my Fox, Nova, the Guardian of Metal and Secretes," Nova said giving back his weapon.

"Wait what," Weiss said in shock hearing that some did that. "Relaxes Princess everyone lies in life hack Jaune's family is poor and going throw some hard time right now remnant so call council are robbing his family blind un like you who so rich I shop at the rick side of Vale and get 20 pair of everything," Nova said as walked around. He than disappeared and appeared in front sneaking away Nora. "So how my little Pancake sprit doing Your mother and I have gotten any letter from you please explain."

"Hi daddy sorry I just didn't have time and thing at school pilling up," Nora said. The group that were not part of her team where shocked but her team mate thought the same thing. 'That explain so much but raises so much more Questions,' The her team mate thought.

"So why did you bring us here," Jaune said.

"Well short version just to help you guys out but your not going to be the last ones I bring here Oh and Johnny," Nova said he then look at Jaune. "Huh" Jaune looked at Nova who was now holding his equipment and Hoody "A hoody good look for you but this as well as your footy PJ's will have to be burned as for Crocea Mors and your Armor Up grand are in store," Nova said. the door then opened upped. "Had back through that door go to the second door of the right to the entertainment wing if h=your hungry the first door leads you to the Kitchen If you see any other females in sexy kinky outfit those are my wives and yes wives Mortal are just a suggestion you don't have to fallow them is total Bull shit mortals only live once, Naruko and Ranko will explain everything now by," Nova said and summoned a door.

The group went be to the main room and saw two hot saw hell ladies wearing usher uniform. One beautiful smoking hot woman with three whisker mark and sapphire, She has long blonde hair that is in a twin tails. Next to her is a is another BSH woman with red hair that is in a pig tail wearing the same thing as the blonde both of them had with a cart of snake and drinks.

 **Done See you guy later.**


End file.
